ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kimberly
"I'll leave the final generator to you, toby." ''- Kimberly'' Kimberly is a skilled fighter and a member of the Gunma Core. She uses her good shooting skills with her gun called the Gandrayda that she had gotten from her uncle who was once a legend in his youth. Its the only weapon she uses that reminds her of her parents. She seems to have her head in the right place, with her commanding skills of being leader in the heat of battle. However...she does show a hateful and soft spot for Tobias who recently became apart of the unit. History Background Due to her parents leaving on a space faring mission when she was 6 years old, she was left in the care of her militant weapons enthusiast uncle who trained her in military tatics and weapons due to a belief of an impending alien invasion. During her training her uncle showed her pictures of earth to instil in her a love of her home planet and a sense of patriotism. When her parents return they saw a change in their daughter, becoming more outgoing,adventureous and bold. Kimberly loves to show off her special skills in front of her parents and when she reached her maturity she enlisted in the military. Due to a mysterious incendent in her past she has become slightly distrustful of aliens but will work with one if she has too. When she met the rookie commander of her squad, Tobias , she was at first distrustful of him due to his lack of experience in the battlefield, which was made worse when she discovered he was alien in origin. She did like to deal with weapons, hence her liking to her trusty weapon the gandrayda. Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Rise of the Zentinals Appearance Personality and Traits With her accomplished military record and acquired skills, Kimberly has an air of superiority over her peers, and will often clash with authority if she deems the orders unsuitable to her standards. Despite this, she has unflinching loyalty to her squad and a devotion to defending earth and its interests. Her pride is used as a cocoon to shelter her from her fears of fading into obscurity. In her free time, she enjoys swimming, reading, polishing her skills on the gun range, and painting. She suffers from pnigerophobia, which is the fear of being smothered, and losing breath. Strength(s) Weakness(s) Romance Tobias Gunma (game) Role Ending Gunma comic and anime Gallery Main Article: Kimberly/Gallery '' Other information Likes: Dislikes: Hobby: Diet: Trivia *''Kimberly tends to be very serious and can rarely be open with anyone. *''She never been to earth , she's only seen pictures of earth'' *''Kimberly last name tells that maybe one her parents or family members had the last name Makinami and she took it.'' *''her favorite gun is her weapon named Gandraya '' *''at the age of 12 she was placed into surivial training by her uncle .'' *''Kimberly falls for tobias and shows her soft and shy side for him and is even concern for him when he went into a sleep coma state, however she tries to hide it.'' *''kimberly and Tobias must keep their relationship a secret.'' External Links Category:Females Category:Human Category:Professional Combatant Category:Allies Category:Weapon Category:Weapons Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Special character Category:Warrior Category:Commander Category:Gunma Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Born from a different planet Category:Mercenary Category:Celia Category:Medical skills Category:Main characters